When You Lie With Dogs
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: You know the old saying, when you lie with dog's you get fleas. Now one man must watch as the one he loves lie with others. Will the couple be able to cope or is the doctors method unable to fix this broken relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**KnightOfLelouch: Okay I'm only going to say this once, I don't own anything from Inuyasha, so noe one can sue me! **

* * *

**When You Lay With Dogs: Chapter; Let Sleeping Dogs Lie**

The clock ticked idly by, one minute after another, as two males sat in the large and colorfully painted waiting room. The only sounds that could be heard were the scraping of pen against paper as the desk clerk scribbled various notes.

The two males in the waiting room sat on the large purple couch waiting for their appointment; the larger of the males was patiently reading a book. His calm, yet stony golden amber eyes scanned through the light novel. The smaller of the two sat next to the other, clawed figures tapping against the leather like fabric of the large couch, as a bored and tired expression plastered his face.

Similar amber eyes took bold looks over at the other, who read his book without a care in the world. He wanted to say something to the other, but found the words stuck in his throat, unable to form a sentence that would get him out of the situation he was currently in.

"The doctor will see you now" the desk clerk said, putting the telephone before returning to her paper work. The larger of the males was the first to get up, tucking the book under his shoulders. Not waiting for the other male, the silver headed male began walking toward the doctors, the other silver headed male right behind him.

The short walk was quiet and awkward and seemed to last forever, soon they were both standing in front of a large yellow door, the star shaped sign with a number 4. As he prepared to turn the numb, the other final worked up the nerve to speak.

"Why?" it was simple, but the other seemed to know the meaning behind it, without even a small acknowledgment, the older male turned the handle opening the door walking in. With a long sigh, the other begrudgingly followed behind him shutting the door behind him.

The other male was already sitting on a large chair located near a large window with yellow stars on the drapes. Amber eyes search vainly for any signs of attention, but found it useless as the others stared away from the other.

Suddenly the door burst open, shocking the other male who looked at the new person in the room, "Again, stay away from lunch, I told you I don't eat sweets you bubblegum haired idiot!" ,the other yelled before shutting the door. Turning around yellow eyes stared at the two males sitting in her office, with a deep sigh the short female made her way to the decorated desk.

After taking a seat she stared back and forth between the two males, "Hello, I am Dr. Lynx, Marriage Counselor and Therapist" she said placing a pair of glasses on her face, "Now then you must be….Sesshomaru and Inuyasha" she said earning a nod from the larger male, Sesshomaru.

She nodded looking back at her chart before looking back at them, "According to my chart, you've been married for 5 years" she said earning another nod, "And it also says you're in the midst of divorce proceedings" again she received a single nod from the icy male before letting out a long sigh.

"Okay, let me be the first to say this, my office is the 4rth of five specifically trained doctors who handle the most difficult cases" she said looking at the two, "You both are in the yellow, this is the critical spot before you leap into the red and in the pink and once you're in the pink, there is no going back" she was stern her voice was specific causing a stir in the younger of the two.

"Isn't this a bit over the top" Inuyasha spoke up earning a stern glare like stare from the other, " Over the top huh, tell me do you know exactly what brought you here?" she asked looking at the rebellious male in front of her.

"Well…you see…" he mumbled trying to find the right words to say

"Let's take a look shall we" she began looking through her note pad, "I've got communication problems, excessive fighting, as well as multiple adulterous behavior by spousal member" she read off the list of problems.

The tow remained quiet as she continued to read off a list of 'problems' she believed was straining and choking their marriage to death.

"Anyway, for the first part of the session I want you both to tell me what you believe killed your marriage" she said readying her pad and pen.

"Okay Sesshomaru you first" pointing the pin at the calm male you cleared his throat, folding his leg over, "Inuyasha is an over-grown child, I'm constantly having to pick up after his messes and I'm sick of it. He's rude, his disobeys even the smallest rule, and to top the list he's a whore who killed our marriage" he stated as the blond haired female wrote down her notes, as the other stared a gap at the others statement about him.

"Now wait just one damn minute!" Inuyasha raised his face

"No you wait one damn minute until it's your time to speak!" she yelled making his ears flatten on his head, "Continue"

"As I was saying, Inuyasha is the single reason we're getting the divorce in the first place. His constant cheating and adulterous behavior has caused me nothing but stress and embarrassment." He stated earning a look from the doctor who wrote more notes down.

"Okay now it's your turn Inuyasha" she said

"Finally, listen I understand that we have some problems, but I don't think it's anything we need therapy over" he said folding his arms

"Problems don't even begin to scratch the surface off how dead this marriage is, hell I don't believe there's a marriage to even save now" Sesshomaru mumbled

"Listen you two I'm going to give you this straight, after reading this file, I have to say this case needs to be attacked immediately!" she yelled, "Now do you want to save your marriage or not!" she slammed her hands on the desk surprising the two, "Well do you!" both males nodded their heads.

"Good, now let me say that this will not be easy, I'm not one of those pansy, coddling, people whose gonna tell you to talk your feelings. No!, the time for that is gone, now is the time for a full frontal assault!" she slammed her hands on the desk again causing a crack to surface on the wood.

"Now, I believe the best way to even out the enemy is to attack it with the same amount of force" she looked at Inuyasha

"How many?" she stared at Inuyasha who gave her a confusing look, "Oh for the love of…how many people did you have sex with behind your partners back" the statement sent a scowl over Sesshomaru's face and Inuyasha's as well, though both were entirely different in orientation.

Inuyasha sat firm and still in the large chair, his eyes focused on his lap, "Inuyasha if you wanna save this marriage, you have to admit your wrongs" she scolded him.

"Four" a voice said but it was not Inuyasha's, both parties looked over to the once quiet male, "Sessh?"

"Last time I counted it was four, 'he' has been with four different males over the time we've been married" he said as calmly as possible though you could still feel the venom in his words as he glared over at the inu-half demon who looked over shockingly at his husband.

"Thank you, but seriously in order to pave this out, Sesshomaru I want you to sleep with four different people, male or female, I don't care" she stated

Inuyasha jaw dropped at the so called doctor's orders and couldn't believe what he was hearing; she really wanted his husband to have sex with another person.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha bite out trying very hard not to lunge at the blond female, "Very! In order to reconcile in this stage in a decomposition of a relationship, the person most at fault has to feel what the other is feeling" she stated, but Inuyasha still looked at her like she was crazy.

"Inuyasha may not want to come to fact that you hurt Sesshomaru bad, you played with fire now prepared to get burned. As sure as the sky is blue, your husband is going to screw four random people and you are going to be happy about it" she said

"And again you crazy blond haired, bitchy dwarf, I not going to let my husband fuck some whore!" Inuyasha yelled

"Oh so now you care what he thinks, what about when you were fucking some random males, Huh?, where was your loyalty then, now shut the hell up and don't speak until I say!" she yelled as both parties glared at each other, electricity sparking between them.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat bringing their attention to the other male, "I'll do it" he said earning a shocked look from Inuyasha and a grin from the therapist.

"Sesshomaru…you…you can't be serious" he stammered thinking that his husband had to be joking

"Yes, I am. I think it's actually rational" he smirked, let the healing process begin.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Well this is the Inuyasha fanfiction for the Lonely Hearts Club series, I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave me your honest reviews for they help me become better!


	2. Chapter 2

**KnightOfLelouch**: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update I've been having a serious case of writers block any way thank you to everyone who has been with this story and enjoy the next chapter~nyan~

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing from Inuyasha so please don't kill me or try to sue me it is futile. Enjoy~**

* * *

When You Lie With Dogs: Chapter 2; Getting Bitten By Fleas

The silence in the room was deadly and the atmosphere even thicker, neither male had even spoken to each other since arriving from the therapist office. Well, Inuyasha did, but only to spew deadly curses at and about the blond haired therapist that had told his husband to have four different affairs and for him to be happy about it, she clearly had too much bleach on the brain if she believed he was going to sit back and allow that to happen she had another thing coming.

"I can't believe that damn, blond-haired, dwarf!" Inuyasha began mumbling a series of profanities, each one more the other. After tucking the car key's into his pocket of his pants the cool, amber-eyed male made his way into the living room ignoring the calls of the other as he left from the kitchen.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha looking over just in time see his husband's hair and part of his back as he made his way out of the room. As he was about to follow, his movements stopped thinking he should give him some space, but the other part told him to talk to him and try to get him to forgive him. Walking into the living room he heard the sound of footsteps taping against oak before the sound of a door open and shut.

Sadly Inuyasha made his way over to the large, ocean blue couch that rested in the middle of the large and elegant room. Leaning over he rested his on the armrest, his arms folded over themselves as he rested his chin down, his eyes moving slowly over trying to find something to occupy his thoughts.

Looking over his eyes lay on a picture frame that rested peacefully on top the mantle surrounded in a gold frame. Rising from his spot on the sofa, Inuyasha walked over toward the mantle, his somber eyes which looked over the array of photographs and frames scattered across the smooth mantel, his eyes looked at each, everyone holding a story to them.

Grabbing the one that had caught his eye the first time seated in the middle, made those somber become more downtrodden. Sitting back in his spot on the sofa, he continued to look at the same photo memories of that day circling through his head…

_5 years ago…_

"_Tell again how you got me to wear this" he gave an aggravated sigh looking over himself in the full-body mirror. He was currently wearing a beautiful, long and extravagant white wedding dress that made him, to his dismay, look like a princess._

"_Inuyasha you look fine" his friend and bridesmaid said, well since he was male he was more of a brides-man or whatever they called it, "Besides it's suites you" he smiled earning Inuyasha's eye brow to twitch angrily at the dark haired male._

_As much as he hated to admit it, but he was right. Ever since Inuyasha was small he had the unfortunate luck to maintain a feminine figure, don't get him wrong he wasn't small and thin, no his petit figure and round face made him a unknowing target for unwanted attention for any human or demon male who just so happened to come near him. Unfortunately, for them he knew how to defend and quickly beat the living hell out of anyone that tried to put their lecturous hands on him._

_Though it wasn't all bad, there was always one person who even though was just as bad as the others, he actually wanted the others affection. He was strong and intelligent with an icy cold stare that would make hell freeze over. He was always there for him and protected him, even when he didn't need him. _

"_Inuyasha hurry up its almost time!" a voice called out from the door, "Sorry Ms. Sango we were just heading out" the dark haired male said waiving toward the irritate looking female, "And my I say you look absolutely stunning today Sango. That dress does absolutely no justice to your curvy physic" the black haired male complemented smiling as he placed his hand on Sango's rear end only to receive a swift and furious back hand from the furious female, "Miroku you perverted jerk!" she yelled as Miroku rubbed his aching cheek._

'_He never learns' Inuyasha thought watching the inevitable scene play out_

"_Now Ms. Sango calm down, it was a slip of hand" he gulped backing up as a fired up female motioned slowly toward him. "Sango please calm down, your ruin the dress it's a wedding ahhhh" he screamed as Sango grabbed him by his tux and threw him into the hall with a large thump._

"_Will be waiting for you in the church" she said taking a deep breath before turning and giving him a smile, "Again congratulations Inuyasha" she said before walking back out into the hall closing the door softly._

_Turning back to the mirror, Inuyasha looked at himself again, a smile playing across his face as a short laugh escaped his lips. It was finally the day…_

_His wedding day…_

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at his desk in his room, the only sound that could be heard was the rythmatic ticking of the clock that sat on the far end of the desk. Pulling the wooden clock towards him he eyes scanned the time: it was now 8:40. He had been sitting there for at least 6 hours now, with a low groan he removed himself from the desk only to sit himself down on the bed. Placing his forehead against his folded hands, the room remained silent as Sesshomaru contemplated a variety of thoughts within his head.

Sitting up he looked to his fingers as the entwined in and out of each other, before his focus locked on the golden bad wrapped around his finger. Clasping the shining metal between his finger he slowly pulled the ring off, holding it between thing fingers.

Using a free hand Sesshomaru reached into the draw next to his bed, reaching inside he pulled out a small black book. Looking back and forth between the two, the youkia was now caught in a mental and martial circumstance.

On one hand, it was his marriage, the marriage he had been in for over 5 years in, a marriage he had dreamed about since he first laid eyes on the silver haired beauty downstairs, a marriage he treasured with every fiber of his being.

Then on the other hand, was his address book and a list of various 'single' women and men he knew and there were a lot. As vain as it sounded his handsome features and powerful status made him a very noticeable and wanted mate to others demons and humans. But in truth he didn't care about status, not looks or money all he wanted was someone to love him for him. Someone he could protect and love and spend the rest of his long natural, well supernatural life with.

He thought he had found that someone

What should he do, should he just try and fix his broken marriage and dig deep to forgive the hanyou downstairs or should he commit to the therapist ruling an 'eye for an eye' as he put it and sleep with 4 random people.

But would it truly be far, with sleeping with someone else really fix the problem or would it just incinerate what is already burning. He wanted to save this marriage, he wanted so badly to forgive his wife, he wanted things to be back the way they were, he just couldn't. Deep down he couldn't bring himself to forgive Inuyasha, he just couldn't.

He wanted him to feel the pain he felt all the days he waited up for him to come home. All the times he wanted to ask Inuyasha about the new jewelry and clothes he would bring home, but how he could never find the charges anywhere on their bank statements. And every moment he knew where Inuyasha was when he didn't come home at night and would sneak in with the excuse that he was with his friends, like he didn't call his friends.

Placing the book and the ring back on his desk, he slowly fell back onto the bed below, his haired splayed out like a silver halo as he stared impassively at the ceiling, 'what should he do?', various questions, with no answer in sight. He closed his eyes and began to focus, digging deep into his self-conscious to pull out answer when suddenly a thought came to mind…

Slowly rising up, an evil smirk played across his face and as every knew when the demon lord smiled bad things were surely to come and god helped the poor bastard on the other end of that train wreck.

Grabbing his book, Sesshomaru walked confidently over to the large oak desk pulling out his cellphone and turning the book to a specific page his finger scanned down and stopped at a specific and perfect number. Slim fingers gracefully pressed the numbers into the phone as the phone began to ring before the phone finally picked up…

"Hello?" a voice called

"Hello Kagura? Are you free this weekend?" another cool smile played across his face

Yes Inuyasha is going to pay

* * *

To Be Continued…..

* * *

KnightOfLelouch: Well folks there you have it, Sesshomaru has a plan and it starts with Kagura? Is he really going to do the do! Read the next chapter to find out

Meu Lynx: Thank you all for reading, but really if you don't review I will find you~grrrr~


	3. Chapter 3

KnightLelouch: I' m so sorry! My computer totally died on me well not my computer my cord and I have to buy a new one so I haven't been able to type. Forgive me! (bows head)

When You Lie With Dogs: Chapter 3: Don't Bite the Hand that Feeds You

"Okay thanks, I'll see you Saturday" Sesshomaru ended the call snapping his phone shut before making his way out of the room. His face seemed impassive but on the inside he couldn't help but smile. Soon enough the hanyou would learn a lesson, a deep seeded and painful lesson in respect.

If there one thing people knew about the demon lord, the first and last thing they'll ever learn is to never try to fuck with him. He wasn't one to just lie down and take shit from anyone, human or demon. If someone wanted to mess with him he would fuck with them a thousand times over until they lay began for mercy at his feet.

Walking down the stairs his ears picked up to the sound of soft snoring and groans, entering the living area he caught the site of his wife, laying on the couch. His legs were tucked under as he cuddled up against a large satin blue pillow. He watched as the other seemed to groan and whimper as the diayokia got closer to other, as he stood over the other he noticed that Inuyasha was clutching something under his arms looking closer he could make out object to be a picture from.

With a deep sigh, the demon lord carefully lifted the other in his arms bridal style, cradling his body carefully. Moving back towards the stairs Sesshomaru was carefully with the sleeping body in his arms so not to wake him up from his deep slumber. Walking up the stairs Sesshomaru made his way down the hall reaching the bedroom, Sesshomaru gently laid the sleeping the soft king sized bed. Grabbing the silky covers to carefully upon the sleeping body, Inuyasha slowly adjusted to the new position before resettling on the pillow releasing a small yawn and twitching his ears.

With a low groan Sesshomaru turned his back to leave, when the sound of a small whimper caught his ear,

"S-Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha called in a small voice cracking his eyes open in a squint, cool, light ember stared into darker, amber eyes. Both remained silent as they both stared into each other eyes, before Inuyasha decided to break the silence.

"Sessh where are you going?" Inuyasha said with a tired tone wiping his eyes, "To my room" he deadpanned moving toward the door, before he had a chance to turn the knob,

"Sessh?" Inuyasha called out in a low tone, "Um, could you stay with me tonight" he asked clutching the sheets between clawed fingers.

The questioned seemed to hit a spot in his heart, true he missed sharing a room with 'his' puppy, he missed cuddling up and sharing the warmth as the cuddle against each other after making sweet passionate love. But sadly those days are not spent apart and cold, separated by so many empty spaces and quiet rooms. How he missed those warm days.

"Good Night, Inuyasha" he said before opening the door and as it slowly closed Inuyasha reached out to call out to him, but nothing seem to come out but a dead and silent whisper before the door completely closed.

'Sesshomaru' tears filled his eyes and streamed down his checks before falling like raindrops soaking into the silk sheets below. Laying his head back down on his pillow, silver slowly turned to

Later into the night, as the sky was clouded only laminated by the small, yet bright lights of the millions of stars flickering. Sesshomaru lay softly sleeping but deep in his own mind, the only sounds to be heard were the quiet rustling of wing outside along with the rhythmic ticking of the clock on the side of the bed.

Softly, the door slowly opened as a figure stood before entering quietly trying not to disturb the demon below. Now watching from above, magenta eyes stared down both affectionately yet sadly at the beautiful demon below.

The lord gave a low and tired grunt as he felt something move around him, waking him from his slumber. With lidded eyes he peered to the side and looked over as black filled his vision, moving over slowly his cool amber eyes came to look at the body huddled against his own.

With carful fingers Sesshomaru used his thin fingers to brush the black hair from the others face, he had almost forgotten tonight was the new moon and that Inuyasha would be human. He continued to look down at the other below him, he noted his round and supple features of his face, even without the triangular ears that flick and twitched ever so often to which he had grown so found of, he still was a breath taking creature.

With a slight yawn, Sesshomaru readjusted himself and his mate under the sheets careful not to wake the other before relaxing back into the pillow.

The weekend had come so quickly and it was now Saturday evening, Inuyasha was in the living room with one of his oldest friends.

"Miroku what am I going to do! It's Saturday and Sessh, my husband, is going on some date with some woman I don't know" He whined laying across the couch as his friend sat across from him on a large sofa sipping lemonade.

"Inuyasha my friend everything will be fine" the black haired male said with a reassuring smile only to receive a scowl from the other, "Fine, seriously Sesshomaru is about to go on some date with some bimbo and you say everything will be fine" he twitched his eye as the other smiled and nodded his head.

With a grunt Inuyasha fell back into the pillows as his friend continued to try and cheer his friend up. "Calm down Inuyasha, as your friend and spiritual advice giver I suggest looking on the brighter side" he said looking as his friend raised his eyes on the pillow.

"What Brightside?" he looked as his friend who was about to speak when suddenly the door bell rang, followed a few short knocks on the door.

Knowing his husband d was upstairs Inuyasha looked toward the other male, "Miroku please get the door" he said and the other male shrugged but got up to get it.

Reaching the double entry doors, Miroku slowly opened the door, "Hello" he chimed and was met with a pair of stern yet bewitching green eyes.

"Hello there beautiful my I help you" he said eyeing the woman up and down,

"Yes actually I'm here to see Sesshomaru" she said with a sweet voice, "Um…ah…sure no problem" he said letting her inside closing the door, "Wait right here for one moment" in a flash he was back next to Inuyasha was shaken by the black haired male.

"Inuyasha!" he whispered sternly earning a look from Inuyasha, "Miroku what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost" he said sitting up. Before he got an answer he was dragged toward the entrance that led to the front door.

"Miroku what the hell" Inuyasha said before he told him to shush before pointing toward the front door. Peeking over the edge of the door, Inuyasha spied a rather tall, yet petit woman standing and looking into a compact mirror.

"Who is she?" Inuyasha whispered looking as the woman continued to stare into the mirror, before snapping the small compact closed. Shocked amber eyes stared, frozen in familiar and piercing jade green eyes.

Miroku looked over to his stilled companion as he looked on at the woman, "Hey Inuyasha, do you know that woman?" he whispered to his friend whose mouth body remained in place as he looked at the female as she smoothed over her long green satin dress the draped down.

"Hey, earth to Inuyasha who is that woman?" he asked again as Inuyasha seemed to snap out of his trance like stare to pull Miroku back into the room.

"Inuyasha you look like you seen a ghost" he said watching as his friend walked back and forth across the room before standing in place stomping his foot and crossing his arms.

"Okay, yeah I know...her, well let's just say we are not on good terms" he grimaced looking down as his friend stared at him with a confused look.

"Well are you going to tell me Inuyasha or just stand there"

"Look I'll tell you, but...damn it why did it have to be her" he whined falling back on the couch, Miroku just stared at the other to tell him.

"Okay look, that female in the front, hers name Kagura and basically she hates me" he said looking at Miroku, "Oh come on she can't hate you that bad"

"Miroku you don't get it, I sorta, kind had a small…affair" he said as the others eyes seemed to widen at the confession

"You mean you slept with her!" he said and Inuyasha shook his head furiously, "No you idiot, I…I had an affair with her husband" he slumped back down as the other looked at him deep in thought.

"Your right she hates you"

…To be Continued…

KnightLelouch: Again, I' m so sorry I haven't been updating but My computer totally died on me well not my computer my cord and I have to buy a new one so I haven't been able to type. Forgive me! (bows head) (goes to corner to weep) Damn my luck and this stupid computer


	4. Chapter 4

When You Lie With Dogs: Chapter 4: The 3D's of Dating! Dinner, Dancing, and Delusion?

Sesshomaru walked down the rather long staircase, clicking his cuff-links into place, he had just made it to the bottom when his senses began to pick up a tense and threatening aura moving throughout the house.

'Kagura must be here' he thought with a half-amused smile, before walking towards the front of the house. Judging the tense energy Inuyasha and Kagura must be in the same room, also there was a small, weak and frightened creature in the same network.

As the silver haired demon made his way into the living, he stopped at the entrance and trying not to smile at the sight before him. There on the couch sat Inuyasha and Kagura, and who Sesshomaru recognized as one of Inuyasha's friends Miroku, who had the unfortunate pleasure of sitting right in the middle of the lightening storm being unleashed between the two on each side of him. He almost felt sorry for the man, almost.

Walking further into the room, the two had not stopped glaring at each other or noticed that he had entered the vicinity.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat finally breaking the heated staring match between the two on the couch much to the relief of Miroku who took a breath.

"Good Evening Kagura, I hope I haven't keep you long" he said casual earning a smirk from Kagura and a bitter scowl from Inuyasha.

"Not at all, Inuyasha and his little…friend were keeping me company" she said getting from her seat to stand next to Sesshomaru electing a low growl from Inuyasha whose claws began digging into the couch cushions, shredding the thin, yet expensive material.

"So…where are you too going?" Miroku asked carefully trying to break the tension, "Hn…we're going to the opera" Sesshomaru said casually like he was single or something and it was pissing the silver-haired half-demon off.

But, he knew he had to control his temper, he wasn't going to give the other male the satisfaction of seeing him angry, though he was off to a bad start.

"Well…I hope you two have a lovely evening" he said through gritted teeth, nails digging unconsciously further into the couch, as Miroku tried to calm him down, but seemed to flinch trying to get close.

"Kagura wait here, I'll go get the car" he said before walking out of the room to pull the car around. Once he left Inuyasha and Kagura continued continue to stare at each other before one of them decided to break the silence.

"Alright witch what's your game" he sneered looking as the woman in question who gave him a sour look, "Why Inuyasha I don't know what you're talking about" she said trying to sound innocent only making Inuyasha frown more.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, you got some nerve coming into my house and messing with my man" he said poking her in the chest repeatedly.

"Like 'you' had the nerve to come into my house and sleep with my husband" she said, as Inuyasha felt his face blush and turned his head the others rude, yet true statement.

Kagura gave a victorious sigh, before turning on her heal, "Well if you'll excuse me, I don't wanna keep 'my date, waiting" she said smugly before stopping at the door, "But don't worry…I'll take good care of Sesshomaru" she said giving an unseen smile, "Ta" and with that she left. The last sounds they heard we're the door opening and closing, followed by the sound of an engine starting.

As the sound of wheels speeding off, Inuyasha stood there still and silent, his fist clutched tightly. Blood began to trickle slowly from his hands, smile droplets hitting the floor. Miroku, noticing the dark aura emitting from the silent yet angry male, tried vainly to sneak away only to be halted by another hand on his shoulders.

"Um…Inuyasha?" he said looking behind him, freaking out at the others dark and twisted expression, "Miroku, grab your coat" he said with an intense aura that made the poor human cringe.

"Um...Inuyasha where are we going?" he said trying to pry himself from the snickering hanyou, "Well, first we're going to get a drink" he said snatching his coat off the hoof near the front door and now rummaged through a nearby desk draw.

"Oh that's sounds nice" he said not noticing the twisted smile that formed once he pulled out an object from the draw, a key.

"Then…" Miroku looked over at his friend before him really began to freak out, "Then, I think I want to go to the opera" he said abit too happily.

"Um…no opera isn't really my thing, plus I have a million things to do and, and…" he began to stammer frantically as Inuyasha gave him an ice cold glare

"And…" he growled out…

"Um, and I would love to go to the opera" he gave a timid laugh, before Inuyasha gave him another smile, "Great let's go"

'God help me" he prayed in his mind

'Watch out you little bitch' he thought and with that both males left out of the house

….to be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

KnightOfLelouch: Sorry for the late update, just got a new computer and I had to transfer so files from the old to the new, but I'm back. Thank you all who reviewed and followed this story! So please enjoy!

When you Lie with Dogs: Chapter 5: Blame it on the Alcohol

"Bartender other glass!" Inuyasha said sipping back another martini, "Okay Miroku it's time to put my plan into action"

"Inuyasha don't you think this is a bit much" he said as the other shook his head, "Oh come on what's wrong with my plan"

"Well for one thing you want to kidnap Kagura and lock her in a sack and send her to China" he said and the other just shrugged.

"My friend , wouldn't it be more sensible to believe that Sesshomaru is just going on an innocent date with a friend"

"Yes Miroku, an innocent date with a women whose husband I sleep with and marriage I ruined of course I have nothing to worry about" he said sarcastically

"But…but…"

"No buts, now we have to figure out a way to get into that opera" he said deep in thought, "Um, do you even know what opera their going to?" he said

"No, but Sesshomaru has a chip on him, we can track him that way" he said and the others eyebrow rose.

"And may I ask how did Sesshomaru was chipped" he folded his arms, "Hey It wasn't me, dad did it as a protection thing" he said placing a few bills on the counter, after downing another drink.

"Come on Miroku" he said pulling the other out the club by the shirt, as they drove around Inuyasha began looking on his phone tracking his husband movements when suddenly his eyebrows began to furl.

"Miroku we have to hurry!" he said, "What's wrong, is the chip not working?"

"No it's working, but they're not at the opera" he said frantically, "What's wrong Inuyasha, where are we going" he said as Inuyasha took a sharp right making the other almost fall over, "Inuyasha slow down your going to get us arrested" he yelled. As if on cue a siren filled the others ears, "Oh Damn" he said as he looked behind him and saw the flashing blue and red. Grudgingly Inuyasha pulled over, much to the relief of the other male.

An officer exited the vehicle, black shoes walking on the cement before stopping and tapping the car window. Inuyasha rolled down the window before staring at the policeman.

"Good evening officer" he said eyes squinting from the light shown in his face.

"Sir do you know how fast you were going back there" the officer said

"No officer" he said trying to remain calm, the alcohol bubbling in his sentence making his words sound forced.

"License and registration please" they said, reaching over Inuyasha handed the officer his registration, "Officer I'm sorry, I was in a rush" he began rambling as the officer began shining the light in his face. "Sir have you been drinking tonight" she said putting her hands on his hips.

"I may have…had a couple of drinks" he said and the officer removed her black shades tucking them into her pocket of her uniform that didn't seem to do much to cover her ample chest, if he had to guess he would guess she was either a G-cup or bigger.

"Sir please step out of the vehicle" she said and with a huff Inuyasha stepped out of the vehicle almost slamming the car door.

"Sir I'm going to give you a couple of test sobriety test" she said as Inuyasha nodded, "Good, junior officer, pup!" she called and suddenly her hair began to move and out popped a boy, looking no older than 11, now stood in front of Inuyasha. Miruko and Inuyasha had the same look on their face of shock.

"Junior Officer Pup, reporting for duty!" he saluted the larger woman with a big smile on his face. "Junior Officer administer the sobriety test" she said and the other nodded facing Inuyasha.

"Okay for this test do what I do" he said and Inuyasha still in shock nodded, "Okay first lift your left arm!" he said and Inuyasha lifted his left arm.

"Okay next stick out your right leg" he said and Inuyasha repeated his actions wobbling abit to stay on balance.

"Good, now hop" he said

"Excuse me"

"You heard him hop" the female cop said and much to his dismay Inuyasha began hopping on his one foot.

"Now meow like a cat", he said and Inuyasha mouth fell open, "You've got to be kidding me"

"Nope and don't stop hopping" the child smiled and Inuyasha mumbled some obscene words under his breath before doing what the other said.

"Meow, Meow" he said trying to sound realistic, he swore he could hear the others laugh at him, but tried to pay it no mind.

"Okay you can stop" he said and Inuyasha was happy to apply, "Are we done yet?" he said catching his breath.

"Almost, now all you have to do is past the breathalyzer test!" he said and Inuyasha growled at him, making the child climb back onto the Amazon like woman and was now on her back and made a small growl at him.

"Enough you too" she said and walked up to Inuyasha, "Okay take a deep breath and breathe into this" she placed the device near his mouth. Inuyasha took a deep breath and blew into the device, the officer removed and waited for a number to pop up. The officer looked at the device then at each other than back at Inuyasha.

"Sir I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you and your friend" she said reaching behind her back and pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "Please put your hands behind your back" she said and Inuyasha began to chuckle.

"I'm not doing shit" he said in a slurred speech, "Inuyasha what the hell are you doing" Miroku whispered and Inuyasha brushed him off.

"Don't worry Miroku…this bi..this bitch won't do anything" he said and Miroku's jaw dropped in shock, "Sir I going to ask you again put your hands behind your back and get on the ground" she growled as Inuyasha began to laugh and stagger.

"Oh I'm so scared, the big bad police officer is getting mad!" he taunted his words stammered as he tried to stand up straight, "Inuyasha as your friend, I think it would be wise to shut the hell up" Miroku said shaking the inebriated hanyou.

"Sir this is your last warning get down on the ground or I will us force!" she yelled and the kid nodded making Inuyasha laugh and Miroku shake his head furiously.

"No, no, no need for force" he said trying to calm the situation, "Officer I apologized for my friend this is a terrible and somewhat comical misunderstanding" he pleading walking carefully toward the officer, "Now if I could explain…whoa!" Miroku's foot had accidently caught on a crack in the street causing him to fall over and crash into what he thought was the ground.

Looking up, Miroku eyes went ways as his hands were squeezing something round and soft, his face turned a hundred shades of red. He had collided with, landed on and was now laying on and squeezing the massive melons of a female…a female officer…a very large female officer!

"Sexual Assault!" the child said blowing his whistle, "Attack on an officer!" the boy pointed at Miroku his eyes bugged out. "No, No I triped, it was an accident, I swear!" he said, the boy ran toward Miroku delivering a swift kick to Miroku's unprepared face sending him flying to the pavement. Miroku lay bloody and out cold on the pavement as Inuyasha laughed at the other, "Damn Miroku you got put down by some brat" he laughed.

"Good job pup, now subdue the suspect" she said and the child ran toward the drunk male, "Bring it on brat, I ain't afraid to whoop no kid" he said and was immediately tackled to the ground, "Get off me you little brat"

"Officer in need of assistance!" he called and now the other female officer was now sitting on top Inuyasha clicking the cool metal cuffs onto the others wrist.

"Get off me!" he said struggling as the others hauled him up onto his feet, after forcing him into the back on the police along with his unconscious friend, the two began to drive off.

"Where hell are you taking us" Inuyasha yelled struggling with his cuffs, "Quite down you, your going to the drunk take to sober up" she said as Inuyasha whined and continued to struggle.

"Like hell I am!" he yelled but started frowning and whimpering, "Listen lady…um officer I have to get to my husband, whose about to have revenge sex with some vindictive whore of a witch because some bitch of a therapist told him he could to save our marriage" he whined sounding desperate, "Look kid, sorry about your marital problems, but you blew a 0.19, which climbed to a 0.21 in less than a minute do you know how many lives you put in danger, not only yourself but your friends also" she scolded him.

Inuyasha continued to scream and yell in the back, "Junior Officer please calm down the suspect" she said and the child nodded pulling out a small gun from the glove department. Suddenly he turned pointing it at the rampaging hanyou aiming for the others neck, "Night Night" he chided pulling the trigger sending a dart straight into the others neck.

"What the, I know you did not…not shoot me" he slurred his vision and speech beginning to dull as he slumped down in the sleep.

Then everything went dark…the last words he heard where that of the officer as she spoke to someone

"We got him, over"

* * *

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

When you Lie with Dogs: Chapter 6: Last Friday Night

"Alright I held up my end of the deal" a tired voice said leaning against an oak desk, as they listened to the voice on the other end.

"Yeah I got them held in the drunk tank, think I may have gone overboard with the tasar" she laughed scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah don't worry he's safe, gotta say guys funny when he's drunk" she laughed again listening to the other end, "Yep, gotta all on the cop came"

"Don't worry, the junior officer is keeping an eye on them" she began walking out the office, cell to her ear, "Yeah, Yeah I got it, talk to ya soon, bye" she snapped the phone shut as she walked down the nearly empty hallway.

"Hey kid, how's the prisoner's doing" she smiled as the blue haired child smiled happily up at her, "Their both fine, asleep though but fine" he looked at the two figures asleep in their cell, "So chief, what do we do now?"

"For now we just wait" she said as the boy jumped to his feet, "Come on let's get some food" she said and other cheered jumping onto the amazon like woman's back as she walked down the hall.

-Hours Later-

Inuyasha eyes cracked open, golden eyes blinked painfully as he sat up groaning and scratching his head, which was pounding like a drum.

"Finally awake I see" a voice called, looking to the side of the room, Inuyasha's blood instantly ran cold as he looked over and was instantly met with familiar shades of green.

"Kagura" he seethes as the woman just smirked at him, "Well good morning to you to, enjoy your nap" she said with a mocking smile as Inuyasha sat quickly ignoring the pain in his head.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" he said holding up the covers to keep the other from seeing his lower half.

"Well a good morning to you too…we it's more like good afternoon" she smirked as Inuyasha just growled at the green eyes witch.

"You really had yourself a good time last night you were just bubbly when we got you home" she said and watched as the hanyou's eyes creased together.

"We?"

"Yes we, Sesshomaru and I had to leave right in the middle of the opera. Apparently someone had too many and got themselves sent to the drunk tank" she smirked and Inuyasha blushed, his eyebrow ticking with both embarrassment and annoyance.

"Hmph, well sorry I ruined your night" he said rather smugly only to receive a giggle from the woman's lips.

"Well I wouldn't call it ruined" she started, "After we tucked you in let's just say Sesshomaru made it up to me" she adjusted the robe she was wearing, "All night long" she emphasized every word and as he looked his eyes widened in realization. The robe…that was…

"Sesshomaru" she said suddenly, snapping his head to the side, there standing in the door way was indeed Sesshomaru.

"Ah Inuyasha finally awake I see", he coolly walked into room and now stood between Kagura and Inuyasha; both eyes focused the powerful dog demon.

"Good evening Sesshomaru dear" Kagura said sweetly must to the annoyance of the one in the bed who leered ice at the woman.

"I hope your accommodations suited you" he said still looking at the green eyed woman

"Of course I enjoyed myself very much Sesshomaru and thanks again for keeping me company last night"

"No apologies needed, it is only natural for a gentleman to keep their date fully entertained. I only regret that our night was cut short" he said and Inuyasha could feel his blood run cold at his words. He was sitting right there and his husband was practically flirting with the green eyed bitch.

"No worries or need for regret, I was fully entertained, all night long" she said caressing his cheek ever so lovingly.

He swore to God if Sesshomaru wasn't standing there he would have broken her hand off and bitch slapped her with it.

"That is good to hear, there is breakfast downstairs if you're hungry" he said and Kagura nodded

"Thank you Sesshomaru" she said placing a chaste kiss on his cheek before walking ever so gracefully out of the room. Once she was gone the room became quite, amber eyes watched as his silver haired husband.

"So…did you have a good time last night" Inuyasha said, nervousness in his voice as Sesshomaru just continued to pour water into the glass on the tray on the table.

"Hmm, it was quite enjoyable" he said as Inuyasha frowned not liking his answer, "Kagura is a very intellectual woman and has a refined taste in many musical aspects in opera"

His frown and mood seemed to deepen at the praise his husband was giving that woman and deep down he felt a pain squeezing in his stomach, he must still be hangover. Feeling another headache returning he rubbed the side of his temples in a circular motion.

"Here drink this" he said showing a glass of water in front of the others face, amber eyes looked at it for a moment before taking the cool glass of liquid and bringing it to his lips. After drinking about half the glass he gave a soft gasp.

"Thanks" he said still looking down at the glass.

"You should rest and allow the alcohol to dissolve from your system" he said pushing the others back down on the bed before pulling the cover over him.

"Now rest I'm going to tend to Ms. Kagura" he said before going over to the other side of the bed, retrieving the picture of water setting it down on the bedside nightstand beside of Inuyasha.

Without another word he left leaving Inuyasha with his thoughts, once the door was closed an angry, yet whining groan like scream echoed from the other side. On the other side of the door a smirk played on Sesshomaru's lips before making his way back downstairs.

A few days later the two find themselves back in a familiar yellow office and sitting on the side of a familiar desk with a familiar yellow haired therapist sitting and reading over a stack of papers.

"Okay boys tell me, how is the assignment going?" she said looking between the two. Inuyasha looked away growling and leering off. She only rolled her eyes at the others attitude before looking to Sesshomaru.

"Speaking for myself I find the assignment quite enjoyable" he said ignoring the look Inuyasha was giving him.

"Interesting, according to note you wrote you went out with a woman named Kagura. Both of you went to the opera, but ended because…" she mumbled as she read the rest of the letter before looking at Inuyasha who continued to look off to the side.

"Is there something you would like to say Inuyasha?" her eyes were calculated as she continued to stare down the male who continued with his difficult arrogance.

"Okay Mr. Crabby…" she reached into her desk and pulled out something. The two watched as she walked over to the other side of the room and walked into what appeared to be a closet. A couple minutes later she walked out, pushing a small cart with a television on top of it. She then took the remote from under on the shelf and placed a disk in the player before standing to the side, arms folded tapping the remote against her forearm.

"Here's an interesting fact all police cars have video tapes and so do drunk tanks, liability reasons" she said and Inuyasha's face began to pale.

'She wouldn't…she can't'

"And since someone doesn't want to talk maybe we should watch a little show I like to call, "Why You Shouldn't Give a Dog Alcohol" , she said looking Inuyasha dead in the eye. Now it was a matter of who would give in…

"Your bluffing" Inuyasha said as Lynx kept her guarded look playing with the remote control and the look that said 'Try me'

Amber and Gold continued to clash, the anticipation and tension thick like frozen butter as neither party seem to budge.

With a silent sigh, Lynx pressed the play button and after a minute of loading, the video began to play.

_"Okay for this test do what I do" he said and Inuyasha still in shock nodded, "Okay first lift your left arm!" he said and Inuyasha lifted his left arm._

_"Okay next stick out your right leg" he said and Inuyasha repeated his actions wobbling abit to stay on balance._

_"Good, now hop" he said_

_"Excuse me"_

_"You heard him hop" the female cop said and much to his dismay Inuyasha began hopping on his one foot._

_"Now meow like a cat", he said and Inuyasha mouth fell open, "You've got to be kidding me"_

_"Nope and don't stop hopping" the child smiled and Inuyasha mumbled some obscene words under his breath before doing what the other said._

_"Meow, Meow" he said trying to sound realistic, he swore he could hear the others laugh at him, but tried to pay it no mind._

_"Okay you can stop" he said and Inuyasha was happy to apply, "Are we done yet?" he said catching his breath._

As the video continued to play Inuyasha's face began to burn with embarrassment as the memories of last night began to surface, his eyes looking back and forth between the video and his husband.

_"Sir I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you and your friend" she said reaching behind her back and pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "Please put your hands behind your back" she said and Inuyasha began to chuckle._

_"I'm not doing shit" he said in a slurred speech, "Inuyasha what the hell are you doing" Miroku whispered and Inuyasha brushed him off._

_"Don't worry Miroku…this bi..this bitch won't do anything" he hiccupedand Miroku's jaw dropped in shock, "Sir I going to ask you again put your hands behind your back and get on the ground" she growled as Inuyasha began to laugh and stagger_.

_"Oh I'm so scared, the big bad police officer is getting mad!" he taunted his words stammered as he tried to stand up straight, "Inuyasha as your friend, I think it would be wise to shut the hell up" Miroku said shaking the inebriated hanyou._

_"Sir this is your last warning get down on the ground or I will us force!" she yelled and the kid nodded making Inuyasha laugh and Miroku shake his head furiously._

_"No, no, no need for force" he said trying to calm the situation, "Officer I apologized for my friend this is a terrible and somewhat comical misunderstanding" he pleading walking carefully toward the officer, "Now if I could explain…whoa!" Miroku's foot had accidently caught on a crack in the street causing him to fall over and crash into what he thought was the ground._

_Looking up, Miroku eyes went ways as his hands were squeezing something round and soft, his face turned a hundred shades of red. He had collided with, landed on and was now laying on and squeezing the massive melons of a female…a female officer…a very large female officer!_

_"Sexual Assault!" the child said blowing his whistle, "Attack on an officer!" the boy pointed at Miroku his eyes bugged out. "No, No I tripped, it was an accident, I swear!" he said, the boy ran toward Miroku delivering a swift kick to Miroku's unprepared face sending him flying to the pavement. Miroku lay bloody and out cold on the pavement as Inuyasha laughed at the other, "Damn Miroku you got put down by some brat" he laughed with an occasional hiccup._

Inuyasha cheeks continued to burn as he watched the video, Sesshomaru however seemed impassive and innerved but there was an unnerving aura dripping from him.

_Good job pup, now subdue the suspect" she said and the child ran toward the drunk male, "Bring it on brat, I ain't afraid to whoop no kid" he said and was immediately tackled to the ground, "Get off me you little brat"_

_"Officer in need of assistance!" he called and now the other female officer was now sitting on top Inuyasha clicking the cool metal cuffs onto the others wrist._

_"Get off me!" he said struggling as the others hauled him up onto his feet, after forcing him into the back on the police along with his unconscious friend, the two began to drive off._

_"Where hell are you taking us" Inuyasha yelled struggling with his cuffs, "Quite down you, you're going to the drunk take to sober up" she said as Inuyasha whined and continued to struggle._

_"Like hell I am!" he yelled but started frowning and whimpering, "Listen lady…um officer I have to get to my husband, whose about to have revenge sex with some vindictive whore of a witch because some bitch of a therapist told him he could to save our marriage" he whined sounding desperate, _

"Could this get any worse" Inuyasha said with a sad and completely embarrassed tone

"Let's fast forward and see" she said pressing the fast ward button, stopping at what appeared to be Inuyasha in a cell.

"Oh God no" he buried his head in the palms of his hand

"_Hey! Hey freaking police bitch let me out of here!" he yelled. His voice stammered and slurred as he swayed on the bed._

"_I know you can fucking here me! Let me out I have you go stop my husband from screwing some greened, bitchy witch! Hello!" he continued to yell in the cell._

"This basically go on for about 5 hours, in which you yelled and screamed profanities, had to be detained and after well…" she fast forwarded again and stopped at a seen with Inuyasha trying to be calmed by a male cop.

"_Sir you need to calm down, can you please tell me of any one we can contact to take you home"_

"_Eem, I don't know officer…how about you take me home?" he said with a slurred and flirtatious tone as he sat on the bed._

"_Sir please is there anyone we can call to take you home?"_

"_Oh come on 'officer', I'm just being friendly" he giggled playing with his hair, I bet you be fun to party with. Unlike my stick up the ass husband"_

'Oh crap'

"_Seriously my husband is so boring and never wants to have any fun" he scoffed swaying abit, "I-I…(hiccup)…swear if…if he wasn't so damn good and bed I would have left him so long ago and…"_

Suddenly a loud snap sounded before the television sparked and broke in half to the floor with a thud. Looking over Inuyasha and link noticed the green fading from Sesshomaru's nails. His form dripped with a cold and dark aura that screamed murder.

"Sesshomaru?", he said carefully

Looking back slowly, Sesshomaru's eyes glared and narrowed at the other, his eyes were bloodshot with anger with an intensity that would make the Devil himself wet his pants and scream in terror. Flinching back at the glare, Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru grabbed his coat and heading to words the door

"Sesshomaru wait I can…" before he could finish his plea the door slammed the force shattering the glass and splintering the wood of the door.

"Explain, Damn it!" he slumped back into his hand, not noticing the therapist slip off to make a phone call.

"Hello, yeah it's me"

"Phase one is done now on to part two"

"Yeah I know don't get so snippy"

"You know you're paying for my new door and my new television!"

"Bye"

…..to be continued…..

Merry Christmas Everyone! My Finals are done and I'm free, thank God I'm finally free!

Give me a happy holiday with the gift of reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

KnightLelouch; I've decided to rewrite this chapter, I feel as though I'm rushing and to truthful this is one of my most serious writings, but I'm also trying to make it humorous. Please bear with me…

When You Lie With Dogs; Chapter 7: One More Taste of Poison

"I'm screwed" Inuyasha groaned as he lay on the sofa, currently he was at the home of his oldest best friend, Miroku, "Inuyasha you're over reacting"

"You didn't see the look in his eyes, he looked like he was ready to skin me on and mount me on the wall" he remembered those cold eyes like flared red with his inner demon, "I've never seen him so mad! Even when he found out about the…incidents, he wasn't this furious" his friend watched as his friend as he worried over the state of his relationship.

"Well what happened when you got home?" he asked as Inuyasha sat up on the sofa, hands folded with his forehead pressed on the palm.

"It was awkward and painful"

"Did you guys fight?"

"I wish we did fight, Sess refuses to talk to me and we're more distant then ever" he whimpered now facing his friend, "It's time to face the facts my marriage is over, finished"

"Inuyasha…" he looked with pitied eyes as the other was having an emotional breakdown, "Hey buck up my friend I'm sure everything will be fine"

"I don't think so Miroku"

"Come on Inuyasha I've known you since high school, I was your best man when you and Sesshomaru got married, you too are meant for each other" he said as Inuyasha gave a sniffle, "You love him and he loves you, so dry your eyes and go talk to him"

'He is so screwed' Miroku said under his breath before falling back onto his recliner. While Inuyasha continued to talk to his friend about his husband; his husband was also spending time with company of his own.

With Sesshomaru…

The white haired demon sat in the leather recliner taking another gulp of the whiskey he had been given as his associates talked and chatted about usually the same subject.

"Sesshomaru as one of your closest friends listen to me when I saw you need to do something about that husband of yours" a baritone voice said, the owner was a tall , muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, and looked as though his body was chiseled and cut from the finest marble.

"As much as I hate to admit it Jaegerjaquez is right, you need to stop allowing yourself to be with that puppy of yours, it's not healthy" the blunt voice said, the owner of this voice was a tall, tanned skinned man with a peculiar eye color; being green in a sea of red where it should be white. His face was hidden behind head gear. He sat in another leather chair, a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Seriously do yourself a favor and get a divorce lawyer and be down with it" the blue haired said taking another gulp of the strong alcohol, "Seriously all this effort seems wasted, I mean the guy stepped out on you. Not once, not twice, but four times" he counted off on his fingers as Sesshomaru sat back in his chair.

"Calm down Jaegerjaquez" the other man strained as the blue haired male just scowled pouring himself more alcohol.

"Hey don't press me; you should be on my side. You know it's not worth time chasing after something that doesn't want to be with ya"

"True but this is his problem, he has to handle it"

"No what he needs is ta get a lawyer and tell that bitch to hit the bricks!"

"Excuse me but I would prefer you not refer to my...him as a bitch" Sesshomaru said suddenly as the blue haired male scoffed, "See you can't even say his name. When you first married em it was either my mate or my husband, now it's just him"

"Again he's right, it be best to protect your assets and move on" the tan male said bluntly as he drank more of the scotch.

"Maybe you think it best I move away to another country" he looked at the tan male who gave a huff at the other, "Or should this Sesshomaru do as you and get a lawyer"

"It doesn't hurt bitch is already probably anticipating it and getting one of their own" the tan male said as the blue haired man leaned back against the chair.

"While this Sesshomaru finds this chat amusing, I'm afraid I must finish this problem on my own. And while I find this game infuriating to say the least, I also admit it is amusing watching the other suffer so" Sesshomaru took another gulp of alcohol.

"So Kakuzu how goes your work" he changed the subject as he looked at the large tanned man who shrugged, "Can't complain, the hours seem acceptable and the pay is applicable as well" he said as the blue haired male gave a chuckled, "And how are things on your end Grimmjow?"

"Huh? Right well you'll both be happy to know I finally broke away from that bastard and my new company Pantera is better than ever" he grinned wildly as they gave a short cheer for the crass man.

"Yep I'm my own boss and I don't have ta worry about any of those pretentious assholes back at that prison formally my old job"

Back with Inuyasha, the two were still talking of Inuyasha's marital problems, Miroku decided to give Inuyasha a piece of advice.

"My friend I think I may have an idea of how to fix your martial problems" he said of Inuyasha looked for a moment, "Forget it, my marriage is dead in the water"

"O but its not my friend" Miruko said now seated next to Inuyasha, who was about to swat the other away as he leaned in and began whispering something in Inuyasha's ear.

"Are you serious?"

"Very, trust me if you do this it may relieve some of the stress you two have built up" Miroku smiled as Inuyasha gave him a doubtful look before letting out a hard sigh of defeat, "Sure why not, what have I got to lose"

"That's the spirit!" Miruko patted the other on the back, "Now then what you need to do is…"

"Divorce them!" Grimmjow said as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "You've been saying that for the past hour now"

"And I'm going to keep saying it until ya get it through that permed head of yours! The shit ya doing, while hilarious is also a waste of time"

"He's right, uh that still doesn't sound right"

"Hey fuck you old man!"

"Anyway all this won't change that fact of his cheating" his green eyes looked at Sesshomaru, "Can you honestly say you'll forgive his past indiscretions. If you ask me you should…"

"Dress in the most sensual lingerie and seduce him" Miroku said as Inuyasha gave him another doubtful stare, "I don't know Sessh already thinks I'm an adulterous whore who just wants him for sex"

"This is true"

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence" he said his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Don't take it the wrong way my friend" he waived his hands up defensively.

"Can we get back to this plan of yours"

"Right, now for the hard part, you need to get Sesshomaru in a calm area and you should both be alone" he explained, "What does Sesshomaru find romantic"

"Well I know he's into bondage and he likes it when I ride his…"

"Stop please! I meant how do you get him calm", Miroku said trying to block the mental image, "Oh, well Sesshomaru likes it when I give him a message" he said and Miroku

"Okay that could work, get him in a nice calm setting and give a nice message. Get him nice and relaxed and then let it work out from there",

"I don't know…it could work. But Sesshomaru is smart he'll know if something is up" Inuyasha sighed, "Inuyasha where are you going?" he asked as his friend began walking toward the door.

"I just need to get some air, I'll talk to you later" before the other could speak Inuyasha was gone.

Later that night, Inuyasha found himself wondering around one of the many parks that inhabited the city. It was so peaceful and nice; he remembered when he and Sesshomaru used to walk in the parks when they first started dating.

"Beautiful night isn't it?", a voice said, Inuyasha eyes widened, 'That voice' turning around amber eyes met familiar ebony ones.

"Surprised to see me Inu?" he smirked dressed in his black over coat, "N-Naraku what are you doing here?"

"It is a public park, I decided to have a walk, get some fresh air" he said as Inuyasha looked at him, "My Inuyasha you still look lovely, how are you these days?" he said as Inuyasha broke away from his thoughts.

"Fine…I've been find" he statured a bit, "And you?"

"Fine, though…it has been rather chaotic between me and Kagura, with the divorce and all" he droned as Inuyasha seem to cringe at the thought of Kagura.

"So how have things been between you and Sesshomaru?" he inquired as Inuyasha suddenly seem to go stiff before turning away from the other, "It's been…um interesting" he said trying not to tell anything personal.

"Sorry to be so blunt, but I really need to be going"

"Really" he smirked raising an eyebrow, "I would love to talk more" Inuyasha stopped in mid step, "How about we catch up over a drink" Inuyasha gave Naraku a suspicious look, he knew it was a bad idea to go with the other male, let alone have a drink. It always started with a drink with him.

"Do you under estimate my intention's?" he sounded hurt, "No it's not that…it's just. Look I'm having some problems right now and alcohol is the last thing I need" it was true alcohol was one of the many reasons for his problems he was never good at holding it.

"I promise I have nothing but innocent intentions" he said extending the hanyou his hand, "Trust me" he smirked as Inuyasha looked at him for a moment, 'One drink can't hurt' he thought before grabbing the others hand and the two walked off into the night.

The next morning as the sun peaked into the window and onto the others face and with a groan, amber eyes slowly opened as a groggy yawn came from his mouth. As he blinked he got a weird feeling like something was wrong.

"When did I get home" he groaned rubbing his head, "Ah my head is killing me" he sighed when suddenly looked up when a smell caught invaded his noise.

'That smell' he sniffed the air before moving to the bed and his eyes quickly widened, 'No…No No No!' his was panicking now, he was not in his bed, and he was defiantly not in his house.

"Well it's nice to see your awake' a familiar voice invaded his ears and he was now met with his worse thoughts.

"Naraku!" he looked to see the black haired male wearing nothing but a white towel that hung off his hips. He looked as though he had just gotten out of the shower, water dripped from his thin yet somewhat muscular chest as ebony eyes looked to the male on the bed.

"You looked well rested" he smirked as he stood there in the doorway, "Wah…what happened? How did I get here?" then looked at him and then to himself and panic filled his eyes, "Oh my God! We didn't! Did we…"

"Have sex" he said simply as if he was having a regular conversation, he could see the wary in the other's eyes, the fear of what they 'may' have done.

A sneaky smile formed on his voice…

….To be continued….


End file.
